The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of remotely accessing another information processing apparatus, an information processing method for the information processing apparatus, and a program.
In recent years, opportunities for a remote access, in which a user views a digital broadcast program recorded onto a BDR (Blu-ray (registered trademark) Recorder) at home or the like or an image stored in a PC (Personal Computer) using a mobile apparatus such as a smartphone from outside, are increasing.
In association with this, DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) 1.0 assumes a scenario of 2Box Pull for reproducing a content stored in a server (DMS: Digital Media Server) such as a BDR and a PC by a client (DMP: Digital Media Player) such as a smartphone.
On the other hand, according to DLNA 1.5, a 3Box model for reproducing a content stored in a DMS by a player (DMR: Digital Media Renderer) based on a remote instruction from a controller (DMC: Digital Media Controller) can also be used (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-231974; hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).